


The Rule

by MageOfSight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfSight/pseuds/MageOfSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Alternia was in full rule of The Condesce, she set out a search team that is hunting for a mutant. Word gets out and Sollux, being a lowblood who doesn't care for the hemospectrum, hides his best friened. But it takes an unexpected turn. It's a true nightmare..and he would never forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule

Alternia was now full force ruled by the Condesce, and she knew every hive in every section of it. She also knew that there was mutant among the lowbloods. Her search had been started days ago, searching older highbloods first to make sure, gaining their trust so they could hunt with her. Even if they didn't agree, she'd order them or culling was in order as punishment. A few days had gone by and Sollux knew, Karkat wouldn't be lasting long here.  
He messages him over Trollian, explaining that she isn't near his hive yet and that they could try and hide together. To Sollux, the two of them were better than just one. Karkat, after nearly an hour of panic and anger, agrees to make his way over.  
Within the hour he makes his way to Sollux's hivestem. Running up the stairs after slamming the door shut. He shows up out of breath. Sollux stood up immediately, although awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? Comfort him or something? This was only the fifth time ever that Karkat has been to his hive. And although it's on a very bad occasion, he's glad he is here.   
"Sollux.." Karkat finally slows his breathing enough to speak, still quivering from his little panic he had over Trollian. "..how are we going to DO this?" He drops his bag by the door of little things he probably wont need after a few days.  
"I've got a block under my hive..its got a few things you can use to hide..has a recuperacoon and a thermal hull..It's sort of small but it works.." He pushes a few things aside on the floor and walks over to Karkat, awkwardly embracing him. Although the possible affection didn't make sense out of quadrants, it was reciprocated. They knew this wouldn't end well, so why not?   
Day one went normally with little the sickening feeling of what was to come. They couldn't mask it so ignoring it as best as they could would be their alternative. Day two went more aware and they both fixed up the block under Sollux's hive a bit more. Hanging out down there was an occasional occurrence through the next day. The first message of alert was sent to them that afternoon. The Condesce had already checked Terezi and the surrounding hives. An hour later you received a notice from Nepeta who mentioned a small group of highbloods with her. She was getting close.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the first chapter so don't worry. I have part of the next one typed up. I kinda wanted it to be short so I don't give too much away.


End file.
